Living in Hell
by YukiCross17
Summary: Castiel and Dean are deeply in love but something tragic happens while Sam and Dean are on a demon hunt resulting in Dean returning to hell


Living in Hell

Castiel was deeply in love with Dean ever since their First kiss Castiel has felt like he was on top of the world Dean made Castiel feel safe and happy Such a strong Brave man and his body figure is perfect is what Castiel thinks. After the traumatic Experience Dean has had whilst in hell has brought the two even closer together.

But something tragic happens while the two brothers are on a case having a run in with the Leviathans in which they become overwhelmed with the amount of Leviathans that are attacking them both. One of the leviathans wields a pump Action Shot Gun but before Sam could warn Dean it was already too late.

Dean falls to the ground hard laying still making Sam worry more he eventually warns off the group by seriously injuring a few they group run away as Sam runs to Dean kneeling down whilst holding Dean in his arms 'Dean! Don't die on me!'. Dean looks at Sam in the eyes as he gasps and gurgles for breath but soon smiles as blood runs down the corner of Deans mouth soon his arm goes limp and Sam knows that Dean has passed away Sam then soon picks Dean up walking quickly to Dean's 1964 black impala unlocking the car Sam lays Dean's lifeless body in the back of the car whilst Sam jumps in the front driving away quickly.

Sam soon pulls up at an old cabin jumping out quickly he grabs Dean from the back locking the Car quickly he walks to the cabin kicking the door open 'Bobby!'. Bobby soon peers round the corner seeing Dean in this state he leads Sam towards the bed as Sam lays Dean onto the bed softly 'what in god's name happened'. Sam then sits down beside Dean 'a Leviathan got to him he just shot him with a shot gun'. Bobby frowns shaking his head slightly 'you idiot you could of helped him'. Sam looks down slowly frowning as tears almost form in his eyes then looks up again 'am I a bad brother Bobby'. Bobby looks away not answering the question before saying 'you should call Castiel if I were you'. Sam sighs sadly and shakily 'C-Cas we need you'. Castiel soon shows up and worries when he cannot see Dean but then sees him lying on the bed lifeless as Castiel runs over to Dean holding him in Castiel's arms tightly looking down as Tears start to form but he clears his throat looking at the two of them wiping his eyes slowly 'What happened?'. Sam soon stands up slowly sighing sadly 'a leviathan shot him with a shotgun Cas I'm so sorry I should have helped him'. Castiel looks back at Dean's body 'what's done it done I can get him back but we have to wait in till I can find a way in its very difficult'. Hearing this gave Sam some hope of seeing his brother alive once again even if he did see Dean die a number of times it's never any easier all they can do is hope Dean comes back in once piece.

Dean soon wakes up thinking it was all a nightmare to be awake back in the motel with nothing to worry about but Dean's eyes widen seeing fire blood and guts everywhere it was dark with demons so disturbing with a single glance a human you could insane hearing piercing screams and cries of help at first Dean feels fine just horrified he is back but a few seconds later he yells and screams out in pain looking down to see he is completely covered in blood as Thick rusty hooks pierce his shoulders and chest the more he screamed the less chance someone will save him knowing it could take years till he is rescued as Deans head drops while tears roll down his Cheeks weakly whimpering Castiel's name missing him greatly wishing Castiel was here to save then Dean glances over beside him seeing many other men and women suspended in the air with Thick hooks imbedded inside them noticing they are not screaming or yelling knowing they have been here for far longer than a few years Dean soon feels himself starting to give up as his vision blurs but he soon hears a evil chuckle as Dean is only able to see a man in a suit 'giving up already Dean that's not like you'. Feeling weak Dean lifts his head up looking at the man 'C-Crowley?'. Crowley chuckles more 'I don't want you passing out now I was going to have some fun with you'. Dean's eyes widen a lot at this scared on what he means by fun 'you stay away from me you sick son of a bitch!'. Crowley chuckles more whilst he pulls Dean down from the thick rusty hooks as Crowley carries Dean down a hallway full of bloody cells with crazy psychotic people that are too dangerous for even the outside their cells and it's the only way to contain them hearing the people yell and scream also mumbling in some demonic language even Dean cannot work out.

Crowley stops at a massive iron blazing hot gate making Crowley smirk as he opens it as the room is only candle lit with blood all over the walls including a devils pentagon in the middle of the room with a steel bed like structure 'This is what you call my room and I brought you here so we can have some fun'. Dean trembles slightly but tries to man up 'I won't give into your torture Crowley!'. Dean soon spits blood angrily in Crowley's face only making Crowley even angrier as he Throws Dean on the steel like bed as Dean hears a sicking crack making him gasp for his breath in pain. Crowley smirks psychotically as Crowley Kneels above Dean slowly making Dean Panic as he tries his best to escape but feels some sort of force pushing him downwards when Dean tries to get up from the table 'you cannot escape Dean I'm in control now'. Crowley chuckles to himself as he slowly undresses Dean's mattered and torn clothes exposing Dean's naked body making Crowley lick his lips 'I never thought you could be so sexy Dean no wonder Castiel fell hard for you'. Crowley soon pulls off his Suit slowly before kneeling above Dean again 'mmmmm I wanna stick my filthy big cock deep inside you I wanna make you scream begging for more'. Dean's eyes widen a lot as he struggles and panics more 'N-NO you stay away from me you sick fuck!'. A big grin spreads across Crowley's face as he spreads Dean's legs apart slowly exposing Dean's tight entrance only making Crowley more horny as it starts to show making Dean's eyes widen further shocked on the size of Crowley's penis scared for his life knowing it will hurt a great deal but suddenly Dean feels a sharp stabbing pain as he yells out loudly in pain as Crowley has entered Dean deeply making him Yell out and cry further whilst Crowley grunts and moans to himself as he Thrusts in and out hard and deeply slowly getting Rougher as the pain is unbearable 'S-STOP PLEASE IT HURTS!', Crowley chuckles at this as he thrusts harder and rougher causing Dean to yell out louder as blood starts to come out from inside Dean as it forms a growing puddle of blood as Crowley uses this as a form of lube he thrusts into Dean's prostate much Harder than Crowley ever has before as it feels like Dean's insides are being ripped apart as Dean's vision goes blurry but despite this Crowley slaps Dean hard across the face as his vision becomes much clearer as all Dean can do is yell loudly as tears stream down his face just wanting it to end 'PLEASE! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!'. Crowley chuckles darkly as he thrusts faster and rougher causing Crowley's hips to hurt but knows he cannot stop now he is getting so close to orgasm. 'You are mine Dean you always will be you cannot escape!'. Crowley Moans Deans name loudly as he thrusts and grinds into Dean while he Grips the sliver bed like object tightly Dean starts to feel his Body grow weak 'I-I can't no more I-I just can't'. Crowley looks down at Dean thinking for a second Crowley would in fact stop but a grin spreads across his face as he Thrusts in sharply and deeply hitting into Dean's prostate once again as Crowley somewhat attacks Dean's prostate as Dean yells at the top of his lungs as it echoes through the hall ways as other souls know oh too well on what's going on 'D-Dean fuck I'm so close'. Dean's eyes widen as he can barely move now let alone make a single sound as Dean falls quiet after a few moments of Crowley thrusting into Dean harder and harder he finally cums deep inside Dean over filling him making Crowley moan Dean's name louder as he rides out the orgasm soon flopping on top of Dean then after a few minutes of Crowley panting heavily he pulls on his suit patting out all the creases smiling once he is happy with his suit he smirks at Dean kissing him softly 'I will be back for more soon'. Crowley chuckles loudly as he leaves the room while Dean lays there with his eyes half open drool running down Dean's mouth and a puddle of blood and cum underneath his ass, Dean cannot have the will to go on any longer he just wanted it to end he didn't want to suffer no more, his vision slowly goes black knowing this suffering is only the beginning hoping Castiel comes to save him he hopes and prays on this slowly saying before he passes out 'please Castiel come and save me'.


End file.
